starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Barab I
'Barab I '''era un pianeta buio e oscuro situato nel Sistema Barab del Settore Albanin dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Situato lungo la Rotta Commerciale Triellus, il pianeta veniva in gran parte evitato dai distanziatori a causa dei temibili abitanti conosciuti come Barabel. Descrizione La stella di Barab I era una fioca nana rossa che rendeva il pianeta molto buio e in buoa parte avvolto dalle tenebre. Il pianeta orbitava attorno alla propria stella in meno di 125 milioni di chilometri e il giorno durava sessanta ore standard. Durante il giorno Barab I veniva irradiato con raggi gamma, raggi ultravioletti e infrarossi, costringendo tutta la vita del pianeta di scavare sottoterra o di racchiudersi in bozzoli per evitare di essere distrutta. Pertanto tutte le specie erano notturne e si erano adattati a cacciare o a nutrirsi in serata senza correre il rischio dell'avvelenamento da radiazioni. Poiché gli oceani e l'acqua in generale evaporavano rapidamente durante il giorno, di norma estremamente caldo, gli improvvisi e immersi acquazzoni torrenziali che colpivano il pianeta ogni notte costringevano gli indigeni a cacciare rapidamente se non volevano rischiare di essere spazzati via. Storia Mentre alcuni membri di questa specie riuscirono a viaggiare per la galassia a bordo di alcune navi di passaggio, i Barabel non svilupparono mai delle proprie astronavi per viaggiare nello spazio e in gran parte rimasero su Barab I. All'incirca nel 900 BBY dei rappresentanti dell'Ordine Jedi visitarono il pianeta da lungo tempo lacerato da una sanguinosa guerra civile. La creazione di una zona neutrale attorno al luogo di atterraggio dei Jedi, guidati dal Maestro Jedi ithoriano Noga-ta, riuscì a coinvolgere le due parti in conflitto e a porre fine alla guerra dopo migliaia di anni di lotte interne. Grati per l'intervento dei Jedi, i Barabel gli diedero il loro rispetto imperituro, deificando il loro arrivo e adorandoli per generazioni. Nel corso dei secoli seguenti i Barabel iniziarono ad esportare merci varie al di fuori del loro mondo, pur rimanendo in gran parte separati dalla comunità galattica in generale. Esportando frutta esotica e minerali il pianeta riuscì a crearsi una piccola economia grazie alla quale potè importare le armi di cui gli abitanti avevano disperatamente bisogno. Non solo i Barabel usavano armi importate per difendersi contro predatori come il temibile durgolosk, ma anche per professioni più illecite come i mercenari e i pirati. Quando le Guerre dei Cloni scoppiarono in tutta la galassia tra la Repubblica Galattica e la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, il Consiglio Jedi inviò di nascosto uno dei propri membri, il Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi, sul pianeta durante le prime fasi della guerra per condurre una missione classificata. Anche se il pianeta non venne attaccato durante la guerra fu annesso dall'Impero Galattico in seguito alla fine del conflitto e il Governatore Paro Lanto venne messo a capo del mondo. Durante questo periodo la Planetary Safaris inviò le sue navi sul pianeta e il bracconaggio divenne rapidamente un problema. Gli sforzi congiunti dei Barabal e del capitano imperiale Osted Alater misero rapidamente fine alla caccia illegale e i Barabel costruirono lo spazioporto di Alater-ka in onore dell'ufficiale. Quando la Nuova Repubblica liberò il pianeta dal controllo imperiale un certo numero di Barabel sensibili alla Forza entrò nell'Ordine Jedi del Maestro Luke Skywalker per difendere la Repubblica dalla minaccia dei Vong. Durante l'invasione della galassia, la Maestra Jedi Barabel Saba Sebatyne viaggiò per difendere il suo mondo dagli invasori, solo per trovare e distruggere una nave schiavi che stava portandosi via una gran parte della popolazione di Barab I. Inizialmente distrutta al pensiero di aver massacrato il suo popolo, Sebatyne scoprì in seguito che molti altri Barabel si erano nascosti sottoterra mentre i Vong devastavano il loro mondo per poi lasciarlo in rovina. Comparse * ''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5 (solo citazione) * The Clone Wars: Wild Space (solo citazione) * MedStar II: Jedi Healer (solo citazione) * The Hutt Gambit (solo citazione) * Rebel Dawn (solo citazione) * Domain of Evil (solo citazione) * "Domain of Evil" - Classic Adventures: Volume Two (solo citazione) (Ristampa) * Dark Force Rising (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Recovery (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Star by Star (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey ''(solo citazione) * ''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way ''(solo citazione) * ''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant ''(solo citazione) * ''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion (solo citazione) * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Fate of the Jedi: Vortex (solo citazione) * Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse (solo citazione) Fonti * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * "A Free-Trader's Guide to the Planets" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 10 * Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Alien Anthology * "Who's Who in the New Jedi Order" - Star Wars Insider 57 * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * Making a Full Recovery su Wizards.com * Triplet Threat su Wizards.com * Barab I, Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Excerpt 1 su Wizards.com * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Scum and Villany * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Galaxy at War * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti del Settore Albanin Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Luoghi di Barab I Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica